Take a vacuum glass with a two-layer structure as an example, the structure of the vacuum glass is generally as shown in FIG. 1 and consists of two glass plates and middle supports arranged in an array form between the two glass plates, and the peripheries of the two glass plates are air-tightly sealed through sealing edges. Certain middle supports in the vacuum glass directly consist of protrusions formed by laser radiation on glass plate surfaces, and certain middle supports consist of placed micro spheres, columns, micro rings or particles of other shapes; for the former, because the protrusions are formed after local melting and solidification of the glass surface, the heights of the protrusions are generally low, the arrangement density is low, the increment of the distance between the two glass plates is limited, and the sound insulation and heat insulation effects of the vacuum glass are reduced; and for the latter, in order to keep the placed micro spheres or columns at the positions, generally adhesive for fixing needs to be applied, and the adhesive releases gas because of the reduction of environmental pressure, so that the vacuum degree is reduced, and long keeping quality of the vacuum glass is affected.